<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>me and my husband by txtspice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868502">me and my husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtspice/pseuds/txtspice'>txtspice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>be the cowboy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Mentions Of Infidelity, Minor Violence, Non-Linear Narrative, One Shot, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, brief explicit sexual content, marriage AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtspice/pseuds/txtspice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they sleep with their backs turned toward each other that night. as they have been for the past year. and while laying down donghyuck finally puts a word to it. </p><p>mark makes him feel, </p><p><i>disposable</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>be the cowboy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. me and my husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work was inspired by <a href="https://youtu.be/TU_Dbxciei8">”me and my husband”</a> by mitski</p><p>as well as by the show greenleaf</p><p>i hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p><p>also their child is based off of <a href="https://instagram.com/eugeneleejinjoo?igshid=q6oq0ktaowr1">lee eugene</a> from pd101, sky castle, and sweet home. :)</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/markhyuckarchiv/status/1346732848279998466?s=21">visuals</a><br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtspice/profile">disclaimer</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em><br/>
<span class="s1">i steal a few breathes from the world for a minute</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
“may i ask what brought you two here today?” the prim women questioned as she crossed one pale pretty leg over the other.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
“i don’t know ask him.” mark replied uninterested, checking the time on his watch before slumping further into the upholstered seat of the therapy office couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">and it took everything in donghyuck’s soul not to snap. maybe breakdown and cry as he pummels mark to death with his fist.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">he should knows how it feels.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">to be beat up and battered by “love”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">atleast love is what donghyuck think he embodies. has he not been the perfect husband? everything he does is for mark and him, for their growing family.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">so why doesn’t mark reciprocate that? he used to...</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“well mr.lee?” the counselor prods, waiting for donghyuck to respond.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“infidelity.”<br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1"><br/>
༺</span> <span class="s2">♡</span> <span class="s1">༻</span></p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
<br/>
“we’re having dinner with the jungs tomorrow night” donghyuck states as lee eugene, their three year old son, plays inbetween his spread satin clad legs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">mark huffs as he removes his poorly done tie. donghyuck used to tie them for him, and send him off with a kiss before work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">now mark does the task himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“and why are we doing that?” he rebuttals in no attempt to hide his annoyance with the younger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">it <em>hurts</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">it always does.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“for social networking of course. i met jung yuta at a socialite event and we really hit it off. when i discovered his husband was in the banking business...” he goes on as he continues to play with their son, his hand pretending to be a monster trying to eat the little boy who is having a giggle fit from the interaction.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“,i felt it was a good opportunity to build connections. plus they are new around here so-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“im going to go take a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">he hates this.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">this feeling he can’t put a name to. he just knows mark can make him feel this way. so empty...so insignificant...so...</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“daddy!” eugene giggles as he attempts to take donghyucks fingers into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“aht aht aht baby, time for bed.” he says as he begins to stand with the pouting and wiggly toddler in his arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“mark im putting eugene to sleep!” he yells towards the master bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">if the other heard him over the stream of the shower water he made no indication of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">they sleep with their backs turned toward each other that night. as they have been for the past year. and while laying down donghyuck finally puts a word to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">mark makes him feel, </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>disposable.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">༺</span> <span class="s2">♡</span> <span class="s1">༻</span></p>
<p class="p2"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“and what do you have to say to that mark?” she asks, leaning forward slightly in attempt to reflect her interest with her body language.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he remains silent at the question. seemingly not even responding with mutual eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well i suppose that is answer enough.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">the drive back to their home is silent. marks grip on the steering wheel is unforgiving and he’s doing a 75 in 55 speed limit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">donghyuck sits with his arms crossed and stricken gaze turned towards the window. he feels like crying, the only thing stopping him is marks presence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">he won’t let the other have the privilege of seeing him vulnerable ever again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">he kneads the knit of his light brown cardigan in effort of self comfort. his right leg begins to bob up and down in anticipation as thoughts of grabbing the wheel and killing them both race through his mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"> <em>it’s not fair. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">mark gets to take him out of character. make him feel like he doesn’t exist within his own body. he has so much power over the other and he doesn’t even know it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">or does he. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">he does and he takes pleasure in making donghyuck feel this way doesn’t he? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">donghyuck abruptly turns his head from the window, leg bouncing even more intensely as he fights off a full upper body twitch, he doesn’t even think before he says it, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“i hate you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">༺<span class="s2">♡</span>༻</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh wow you guys have been together a long time, so what made you realize he was the one?” donghyuck asked, genuine smile on his face as he watched the serenity of the couple across from him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">they look so happy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh well,” yuta tucks a strand of long red hair behind his beautifully pierced ear in a bashful manner, “it was like our third date, and he got me a gift even though i told him not to,” he looked over at his dimpled lover who gazed back just as adoringly, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“so i opened it, begrudgingly of course,” he giggled, “and it was limited edition l'arc ~en~ciel cd, a band i told him i loved years prior, it showed me that he listens and that you know, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he cares.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>how beautiful. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh my that is just so lovely, don’t you agree mark?” he peens over to his husband who has sat silently the majority of dinner. a practiced smile meets a blank stare, before mark replies in a non committed manner, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes, very lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">donghyuck wants to take the knife he was cutting his steak with and slit marks throat. not only is the other being rude by not engaging, but his god forsaken phone has been vibrating in his pocket all evening. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">each time it did donghyuck could hear the sound of it as it shook against marks thigh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">maybe he should stab him there instead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">dinner is over and they’ve both arrived home. not waiting for mark to leave the car, donghyuck is rushing towards the door and unlocking it. upon entrance he sees the nanny, jieun, waiting upon their couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she’s states that she put eugene to sleep about an hour ago and that he was a very good boy today. he drew a family picture and asked jieun to show it to him upon arrival,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s three little poorly drawn stick figures, one tall, another short, and tiny one right in the middle of them. they all adorn big smiley faces and are holding each other’s hands, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>how sweet. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mark enters just then, acknowledges jieun with a head nod and continues on to his home office. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh how donghyuck hates that office. a place where mark gets to just run away and hide. enjoy his own confinement, exist in a space where donghyuck doesn’t, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>it’s  not  fair. </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after seeing jieun off he makes his way there. he freezes just outside the big mahogany double doors and contemplates his next course of action. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he decides to take a more risky approach by simply barging in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">risk taking is his thing though. he remembers mark used to say that’s one of the things he loved most about him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">hmmm...<em>loved</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mark startles for a second before cooly fixing his eyes back onto the screen of his laptop. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what is it?” he asks, but is totally uninterested as he continues to fake busy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“how about telling your whore to stop texting whenever they want, to be a little considerate and choose orderly times throughout the day, let’s start with that.” he icily replies as he saunters in and takes a seat at the bay window. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the moon is as unforgiving as he is tonight, as her beam beats down upon his face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“fuck off donghyuck.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">༺</span> <span class="s2">♡</span> <span class="s1">༻</span></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
“never have anything to say do you? it’s like being married to a fucking child.” donghyuck spits out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“now donghyuck please talk in a more constructive-“ the counselor tried to intervene. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you see the shit i have to put up with? married to a bitch who can’t control his mouth.” mark seethed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">donghyuck could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. he hates being called out of his name and mark-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mark knows that. still moons apart, they know each other inside and out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">that’s what makes it hurt even more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">༺ <span class="s2">♡</span> ༻</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
“you don’t get to talk to me that way!” donghyuck screams as he rushes over towards the front of marks desk and slams the screen of the laptop down. the belt of his shrill voice was enough to knock the seated man off his hilt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mark almost wasn’t able to snatch his fingers away from the keyboard fast enough before the top was slammed down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what the fuck are you doing?” mark screams back as he pushes himself back and out of his office chair to make his way around toward donghyuck. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the slightly smaller male barely had a chance to catch his footing before mark was slamming him against the desk, the edge of the wood dug into his lower back as mark held him with two hands by the collar of his designer button down, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“oh you were so big and bad just then, what happened baby? you’re fucking shaking.” mark states menacingly, looking down at his husband who now has his head titled down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and donghyuck hates it. hates that he’s sensitive. hates that marks reads him so well. hates that he isn’t strong enough. hates that it’s true, he is shaking, he is scared.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the golden skinned boy lets out a heart shattering whimper. he looks up so mark can see him clearly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">see as tears stream down his rounded cheeks. see how they flow into his open mouth as he lets out a wail of pain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i hate you!” he screams through hiccups. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i hate you...” he mewls as he beats his fist weakly against the others chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i hate you so much.” he stuttered out in-between gasps and shakes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mark releases donghyucks collar and lets the other fall head first into his chest, soaking his polo stretched chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he reaches up and strokes the back of donghyucks hair, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">it’s soft. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i know.” mark states as he pulls donghyucks head back by his hair, with the hand he originally had cascading through it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he continues to pull until donghyuck has slumped down to his knees on the floor in front of him. releasing the other’s hair he begins to unzip his fly, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">no words are spoken as he pulls his cock out. no sounds are made besides grunts and heavy sighs as donghyuck works marks dick down his throat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and with tear stains still painting his cheeks, donghyuck swallows down marks cum like a whore. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">  <em>and then i’ll be nothing forever </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p4"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please leave any constructive criticisms or suggestions for tags in the comments! </p><p>if this fic didn’t make you sad, mad, or frustrated i didn’t do something right! ty for reading &lt;333</p><p>p.s second chapter maybe???(edit:definitely) also, the second part of this series will be focused on yujae, things aren’t always as they seem ₍ᵔ·͈༝·͈ᵔ₎</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. we’re sticking together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>mark never means these threats until he does.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here’s what <a href="https://www.harum.io/products/dow-dow-mow-mow-doll-white-120mm">dowdow</a> looks like! </p>
<p>also this chapter still follows the non-linear narrative, it also gives a lil more insight into markhyuck’s past.</p>
<p>pls heed the tags!</p>
<p>enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>and all of my memories </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>and all of the things i have seen </em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">the sheets on the bed of the motel are scratchy and the carpet is ugly and stained. a storm has been raging outside all evening and donghyuck can’t help but to think that nature is empathizing with him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">they’re only going to stay for the night and then he’ll find something better tomorrow. he had to do with the little cash he had withdrew, another small portion of it going towards new clothes and food. they won’t even be in this city by then. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“daddy i can’t find it!” eugene cried out from the other side of their shared queen bed. the three year old ignores pucca, the cartoon playing on the tv, as he forages through the dinosaur suitcase that donghyuck let him pack. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“daddy where are we going?”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“we’re going on a trip baby!”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“really? is appa coming to? we wait for him?” </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“he’s gonna try to meet us there...hmm how about you go pack you favorite suitcase? the one we let you use when you go stay at uncle johnny and uncle yongie’s house?”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“ok! im gonna get my favorite toothbrush-“</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“you’re only toothbrush?”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“-and my favorite bar of soap!”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“what can’t you find genie?” donghyuck asks as he brings the whining toddler into his lap. “my d-dowdow the o-one appa got me!” the little boy cried. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"> <em>the one appa got me.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">༺</span> <span class="s2"> ♡ </span> <span class="s1">༻</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">lee eugene had been born a quiet september night to a mother that didn’t want him from the start. after months of hospital fees and accompanying doctors visits, donghyuck and mark finally got to take their son home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">picture perfect right? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh but how could it be so wrong. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“he’s always fucking crying. how can i get any work done in this fucking house?” mark huffed as he continued irately packing his brief case. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“you promised you would stay home with me as much as possible, this is important bonding time!” donghyuck seethed to his husband, barely holding back his compulsatory foot tapping. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i can’t work like this, like do you even know what your doing? or should we get a fucking nanny?!” mark hissed, as he clamped the locks on his brief case shut. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he made the move to exit the room, walking toward the double doors, he’s ending the argument there and leaving it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">oh but his donghyuck is so stubborn. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so much so that he blocks the door with his slighter body, standing petulant and frustrated and most importantly,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">in marks way.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“move donghyuck.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“no.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“do it or i’ll fucking make you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">in the time they had been together he doesn’t think he’s seen mark so angry so irate, nor has he ever felt in fear of mark over a threat</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">because his mark makes threats, empty ones in brash retaliation. before, fights would end in ruthless make up sex, marks hands around his throat, or donghyuck sat under marks desk as mark fisted his hair and made use of his reckless mouth</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mark never means these threats until he does. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">again. and <em>again</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">and <em><b>again</b></em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">so it takes quite a while for donghyuck to recover from the shock of mark shoving him to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">to pick himself back up and rub at his sore shoulder as he realizes where he is and registers the crying coming from the baby monitor attached to his hip,</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the large double doors that are left ajar.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">donghyuck hates marks office.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">༺</span> <span class="s2"> ♡ </span> <span class="s1">༻</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">eugene is two when donghyuck realizes something isn’t right. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">mark doesn’t touch him the same anymore. doesn’t meet his eyes during every interaction like he used to. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">he doesn’t even promise to be home at a certain time, </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">these days he just doesn’t make it back some nights.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">and when they fuck it’s quick and dirty, but not like how it was in the past, bitten lips and hidden in bathroom stalls, but something different.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">mark began treating donghyucks body as nothing more than a means to an end. like he was fucking a sex toy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">an inanimate object.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">not a person with needs,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">not a person with feelings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">donghyuck figures he does this when his go-to bitch is unavailable. like he just has to fuck, like he can’t help himself, almost like an animal in heat,</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">and donghyuck lets him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">༺</span> <span class="s2"> ♡ </span> <span class="s1">༻</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“mark.” donghyuck whines, poking the barely older boy in the cheek with his finger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">mark ignores him of course. rather content on reading his maths book for a test he has has tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">but that doesn’t deter the younger as he keepsgoing and going, his whines getting louder and the physical movement of his body begans to shake the small twin bed their both sat on, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“mark please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“uh fuck hyuckie, what?” mark finally gave in, unable to read from the distortions in the page caused by the other boys excitability. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“do you love me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yes.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“how much?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“as much as pi”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“pi is infinite right? i want you to love me forever.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“i will, i promise.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">༺</span> <span class="s2"> ♡ </span> <span class="s1">༻</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>mark: i’ll fucking kill you</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>mark: are u serious right now?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>mark: where are you?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>mark: u think i won’t be a</em>ble to find u? that’s really fucking cute</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">it’s now three in the morning and donghyuck can’t sleep. eugene is tucked in right next to him, the exhaustion from crying over his lost stuffed companion rendering him hours before. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>missed call (9)</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>mark: call me back</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>mark: please </em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">rain drops smear the window and the old alarm clock on the nightstand blinks in repetition. he can hear himself breathe as he watches eugenes little chest rise and and fall, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">and donghyuck still can’t sleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he’s awoken by the sounds of his baby giggling. he doesn’t recall when he finally dozed off or how he was able to do so with so much anxiety and paranoia swarming his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he turns over and sees eugene is no longer beside him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he fully sits up to survey the room and locate the toddler, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">he sees the boy of course, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">sees him with <em>him</em>.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">sat at the tiny cheap table at the right of the room, he holds eugene in his lap as they play with the lost and found toy, dowdow. he’s making the stuffed animal eat the little boy, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">eugene is laughing so joyously donghyuck is afraid he’ll pass out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“look appa, daddy is awake!” he screeches, tumbling out of marks arms and running into donghyucks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“ah he is isn’t he?” mark asks rethorically, as he lifts his eyes to meet his husbands, he grins, </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“goodmorning sunshine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">will be gone</span> </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>with my eyes with my body with me</em>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for reading and for every comment and kudo! it really keeps me motivated! &lt;3333</p>
<p>p.s. if this fic didn’t upset you then i need to rewrite it !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>